The South Park Chainsaw Massacre
by gman2006
Summary: Sequel to my first story, Live Or Die. This story continues the tale of horror as the villain returns to finish what he started. Story is better than summary, but I don't want to give away to much. It would help to read my other story, Live Or Die firs
1. Chapter 1

Alright, here is Chapter 1 of the sequel to my first fan fic, "Live Or Die." For anyone who is about to read this story and has not read "Live Or Die," you may want to read that first because otherwise you probably won't understand what is all taking place here (and why).

For those who have read "Live Or Die," please let me know what you think about this sequel in a review please. This story may be longer than the first and my updates may not be as fast. I had trouble writing this first chapter, but I have an idea where I am going now so please read and review.

If the characters in this chapter aren't in character very well, then I apologize. I'm not sure how I am going to do Kenny, but he needs to be in this story. Anyways, enough rambling; please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own (in any way) South Park or The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.**

**The South Park Chainsaw Massacre**

**Chapter 1: Kenny's Deal With the Devil**

The eight year old blonde lied in bed, waiting for school to come. He hadn't seen Stan or Kyle all day, which was quite odd as they usually hung out with him on Saturdays. Not that they didn't do it on any other day of the week, but it was now 4:30 in the afternoon. Usually, they would mention if something was up, but he hadn't heard one word and that worried the boy. Suddenly, a rapping pounded on the door.

"It's about fucken time!" Kenny complained as he hurried towards the door.

"Hey Kenny, you will never believe what just happened!"

"Cartman, what the hell do you want?"

"Just follow me Kenny. You gotta see this. It's the most amazing thing in the world!" Looking Cartman over, Kenny noticed that he had bandages over many areas of his body.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?"

"I'll explain later Kenny, now hurry up!"

"This better not be something retarded." Kenny reluctantly agreed, figuring that maybe he and Cartman would be meeting up with the rest of the gang.

Cartman led Kenny to the outskirts of South Park where an old apartment complex rested. The brick building had appeared abandoned for quite some time. _I may be poor, but I would never live in a place like this_, Kenny thought to himself.

Cartman led Kenny into the building where they entered into an old living room with furniture at least twenty years old.

"What the hell did you bring me here for Cartman?" Kenny asked angrily. He felt like an idiot for ever thinking that Cartman could show him something of interest.

"No dude, this isn't it," barely able to contain his giddiness, "What I want to show you is upstairs! Come on, you gotta see this! It is so awesome!"

"Where the hell is Stan and Kyle?" Kenny asked impatiently as Cartman led him through the house and towards the stairs.

"They are already up there, dude." Cartman replied as they climbed the stairs.

When the two reached the top, Cartman led Kenny down a long hallway and stopped in front of a door labeled, 11-19. The two walked into the room and Kenny dropped his mouth wide open when he discovered the contents of the room.

In the far left corner of the room, Kyle laid on the floor motionless. His body, drenched in blood, had developed as a feeding ground for mice. Part of a gaping hole could be seen from Kyle's chest. Closer to the door, Stan's body rested in two pieces. Separated at the waist, his intestines and parts of his stomach had spilled out onto the floor. A look of terror covered his face and a tape player rested in his right hand.

Kenny stood rooted in place as he stared in terror at the mangled bodies of what used to be his best friends. Kenny looked from one body to another, and then back to Cartman.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Yeah, isn't it hilarious? You should've been here when it happened, Kenny! It was the most amazing thing . . ." Suddenly Kenny leaped onto Cartman and started beating into Cartman's stomach as hard as he could.

"YOU! You finally snapped and killed them! Didn't you?!"

Through his yelps of pain, Cartman said, "No, I didn't kill them Kenny! STOP IT! YOU ASS-HOLE" Cartman eventually threw off Kenny and quickly stood to prevent Kenny from attempting anything else.

"Well if you didn't do it, then who did it fat-ass?!"

"I don't know how Stan died, but I know that Stan is the one who killed Kyle. That was the best part about the whole thing."

"You are such a liar Cartman." Kenny walked over to Stan's body, still not believing what he was seeing. _I can't believe their gone. What the hell do I do now? I can't possibly hang around Cartman for the rest of my life. _Reaching for the tape player, Kenny pried it from Stan's hand and examined it. Pushing play, Kenny heard this recorded message from Stan, whose voice was shaking and hauntingly weak:

"The killer . . . not Cartman (sound of blade cutting through skin); killer . . . is (sound of blood squirting followed by sobbing)"

Silence then played back with the repetitive sound of the blade moving back and forth. Kenny gasped in horror as he stared blankly at the tape player, even after it stopped playing. The player fell out of Kenny's hands as he looked up to see Cartman grinning wildly as ever.

"You find this funny?" Kenny gaped when Cartman nodded his head. Locking eyes, Kenny stared into Cartman's for the longest time before returning his gaze to Stan and Kyle's bodies. _They really are gone. I guess I'm going to have to live with it._ Kenny thought as he turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going Kenny," Cartman asked surprised.

"Where do think I'm going fat-ass? I'm going home." Kenny responded without turning around. Leaving Cartman to his fun, Kenny left the building, not wanting to know what Cartman was going to do with the bodies.

Kenny left the building and began walking home. Kicking small piles of snow across the sidewalk as he paced his feet, Kenny stored his hands into his orange pockets and eyed the ground as each pile of white fluff glided across the frozen cement when kicked at. As a confusion of thoughts flooded his mind, Kenny failed to notice the road that he had begun to cross. As he neared the center of the road, a pair of blinding white lights enveloped his body, and just as he turned his head to see their origin, the truck flattened his body against the concrete, killing him instantly.

**Hell**

Pulling himself up, off the fiery hot ground, Kenny quickly realized what had just happened to him. Not that he was surprised, in a way; he had almost been expecting it. Looking around his entrance point, Kenny decided to walk around and attempt to find someone worth talking to. He had grown tired of listening to Hitler ramble in German, so he decided to search for Stan and Kyle. It would be a couple of hours before his magical resurrection anyways (not that there was anything magical about it anymore), and Kenny wanted to know what had happened to them.

Walking past the usual fire pits and smoking mountains of unspeakable terror, Kenny ran into the one being that could point him in the right direction, Satan.

"Hey Kenny, back so soon? How's it going little buddy?" Satan responded in his cheeriest voice.

"Alright. Say Satan, would you happen to know where Stan and Kyle are? I just discovered that they had died and after my unfortunate death, I decided to try and talk to them."

"Yeah Kenny, I know where they are. But I can't let you see them right now."

"What?! Why not?"

"Sorry Kenny, it's the rules. When a soul first arrives in hell, it spends the first ten years learning the rules about hell."

"WHAT! You never did that to me!"

"That's because you never stay here long enough to learn anything. So we eventually gave up and let you wander around until you leave."

"Damn't, I don't want to hang around Cartman for ten years without seeing my friends!"

"I'm sorry Kenny. There is nothing I can do."

_Great, now I have to wait a whole ten years before I can even talk to them. What the hell am I going to do? Unless, _"Hey Satan," Kenny suddenly hollered after Satan as he had started attending to other business.

"Yeah Kenny?"

"Can't you bring Stan and Kyle back to life?"

"You mean like you?"

"Yeah. If it works for me, then it can work for them right?"

Satan scratched his chin in thought for a brief moment. "I guess I could do that. But it would require a sacrifice to do. Resurrecting souls from hell isn't easy you know."

"Okay, what do I need to do?"

"Listen to me Kenny. If you want Stan and Kyle to be back on earth, just like you; then you will have to give up your ability to be resurrected yourself. If I do this for you, and you die; then you will have to remain here for all eternity. Is that understood?"

Kenny thought to himself for a moment. While he didn't mind the idea, Kenny remembered that something, somewhere, was always out to get him and he didn't want to die after coming right back to life. But he would rather spend an eternity in hell than have to stay on earth with only Cartman for ten years of his life anyways.

"Sure, what the hell!"

Satan then raised his arms and spoke mysterious words while the clouds in hell swirled into a darkening tornado that enveloped Kenny. Green flashes of light obscured much of all other occurrences during this ritual. When everything settled back to normal (for hell that is), Kenny glanced around and found Satan staring at him.

"Remember Kenny, when you return to earth on Sunday morning, you will no longer have the power to leave hell should death find its way to you again."

Author's Note: Please let me know what you think of this first chapter. I hope to update within a couple of days, but no promises. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I finally got around to doing chapter 2. I hope the grammar and spelling is okay in this because I am posting this really late and I haven't read through it, but I think it should be alright.

If you remember from Live Or Die, the first three chapters occurred simultaneously. I am doing that same thing again. This time, you should note that Chapters 2 and 3 will be taking place simultaneously. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this chapter and if possible, I will get Chapter 3 up before I leave for Easter break, because when I do, it will be a while before another post. So please enjoy this chapter and remember to review when you finish reading. I always enjoy hearing from readers. I know things may not seem real exciting in these first few chapters, but don't worry, they will get very exciting, I promise.

**Disclaimer: Do not own South Park or Texas Chainsaw Massacre.**

**Chapter 2: The Return of Stan**

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light, but Stan soon realized where he was. It was his room and he was lying in bed, with all of his clothes on, even his shoes. _Thank God, it was all a dream. _Stan thought to himself as he looked around. The only thing he couldn't figure out was how he managed to get to bed on Friday with all of his clothes on, and not remember it.

Stan walked down the stairs to see what everyone was up to and to generally tell Kyle about his wild dream with Butters. But when he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Stan was surprised to be stopped by his mom, Sharon. "Where on earth have you been young man? Your father and I have been worried sick!"

"What do mean? Wasn't I here all night?" Stan asked confusedly.

"Very funny young man, you know very well that you never came home on Friday night. If you want to hang out with your friends for the weekend then you should at least call."

"Dude mom, it's only Saturday."

Randy entered from the living room and replied to Stan, "Actually Stan, it's Sunday, but nice try."

"Then where was I on Saturday?" Stan asked more to himself than to his parents.

"That's what I'd like to know." Sharon responded.

Thinking hard, Stan attempted to remember what happened after Butters left him in that room on Friday:

"_Sorry Stan," Butters said, then put the headset back on looked at Stan and said in that voice from the tape players, "Some people are so ungrateful to be alive, but not you, not anymore." _

_Butters walked towards the door and grabbed it, ready to swing it shut, "Game over Stan." With that, Butters slammed the door shut, enveloping Stan in darkness as he felt the blade pierce his shirt and gently rub his skin._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO! COME BACK BUTTERS, COME BACK! I'M SORRY BUTTERS! I'm so sorry." _

_But it was too late. The door had closed and Stan was left alone. He shouted and screamed, knowing it would do no good. The blade swung past his stomach once more and Stan felt a tickling sensation that sent chills through his body. Realizing that he only had a matter of seconds to live, he quickly grabbed the tape player that Cartman had left the message on. _

"_If I can't save myself, then maybe I can warn others about Butters." Stan said as he flipped prepared to record his voice. The blade passed by his stomach again, and Stan felt a sharp pain as the blade cut lightly into his stomach. Finally Stan pressed record:_

"_The killer . . . not Cartman," Suddenly the blade passed again, cutting deeper into the stomach and irritating the sides of the already open wound. Yet Stan tried to continue, "_"_killer . . . is. . ." but as the blade passed through Stan's stomach yet again, the pain caused him to release a silent scream. Finally succumbing to the pain, he lowered his eyes and stared into space as his vision lost focus and the whole world seemed to spin. Another stroke of the blade, and Stan's stomach had begun to leak fluids; darkness flooded Stan's mind as he died._

Remembering this brought back the pain and torture that Stan had suffered, though he could not recall any occurrences after his death.

"I wasn't dreaming then. It actually happened." Stan said in horror as his gaze found its way to the floor.

"Stan, are you okay?" Sharon suddenly asked, noticing how her son had suddenly changed his mood so quickly and dramatically.

"Mom, dad, I need you to listen to me very carefully. We are in danger. Butters is a killer and he needs to be stopped. The reason I can't remember what I was doing on Saturday is because I was dead."

"What?" Randy asked in exasperation.

"On Friday, Butters kidnapped me, Kyle and Cartman. He put us in this house and made us kill each other. You HAVE to believe me!"

Kneeling by her son, Sharon placed an arm around his shoulders and said in a calm tone, "Stan, have you been taking cough medicine again? Cause if you have, then know that your dad and I only want to help you."

"MOM, I'm NOT doing DRUGS! You have to believe me! Butters has to be. . ."

"Alright Stan, that's enough." Randy said, getting bored over the whole situation.

_Why don't they believe me? Then again, why would they believe me? I need to talk to someone who will. If I was dead all of Saturday, then maybe Kenny could help me figure this out._ Stan thought to himself, then turned to his parents and said, "Listen mom, I think I know how I can fix this. I need to go and talk to Kenny."

"Oh no Stan, you're staying right here until we get this figured out." However, in the time it took Sharon to say those words, Stan had walked out the door and all that his parents heard was the slamming of the door as it shut.

On his way to Kenny's, Stan had tried to remember what had taken place after his death, but could only come up with brief images of fire and stone. He couldn't think of anything that had occurred. It was like someone had erased an entire day from his life, which was pretty much what had happened. Reaching Kenny's house, Stan noticed that Kenny was sitting on the front steps to his house with Kyle. _Thank God Kyle is back. I just hope he will understand why I did what I did. Though he can't blame me entirely, after all, Cartman was there too._ Stan thought to himself as he approached.

"Hey Kenny. Hey Kyle." Stan greeted as he approached the two. Kenny stood up, looking pleased to see Stan, while Kyle just sat there and stared at him.

Stan knew he had to apologize to Kyle, "Listen Kyle, about Friday, I. . ."

At that moment, without saying one word, Kyle got up and walked past Stan. Not even acknowledging that Stan was talking to him, Kyle left Kenny's house and walked out of site. Stan called after Kyle as he walked away, but he didn't seem to hear Stan as he never turned around or even stopped. Kyle just continued walking until he was out of site.

Turning to Kenny, Stan said, "I never meant to hurt him. I mean, I could never. . .I wouldn't."

Seeing the sadness in his voice, Kenny replied, "It's not your fault Stan. Come sit down and we can talk about it. Kyle told me everything."

Taking a seat next to Kenny on the steps, Stan folded his hands on his lap and buried his face in them. "What do I do Kenny? I never meant to shoot Kyle. How can you choose who lives and who dies?"

"You made the choice based off of what you knew and what you could live with. Now that Kyle is back, you should be worrying about how you are going to make it up to him, rather than how you killed Kyle over Wendy on Friday."

"But Kenny, how did me and Kyle make it back here? I mean, we don't have any powers over death like you do."

"Well, that was actually my doing. You see, yesterday afternoon, Cartman took me to the house that you and Kyle's body were in and showed your bodies to me. When I left, I got hit by truck and went to hell. I asked Satan if I could get you two to come back to earth when I would return. He said it was okay, but I would have to sacrifice my powers over death to do it."

"So that means. . ."

"That if I die, I won't be able to return from hell. I will be there for good." Kenny finished the sentence for Stan and an awkward silence interrupted the conversation for a brief period.

Finally, Stan looked back up to Kenny and said, "Kenny, thanks. You're a real pal."

Kenny looked down to the cement and said, "No problem, besides, I didn't want to spend the rest of my life hanging around Cartman. I would've had to find someone else to be my friend, like Butters."

Then Stan remembered. Butters was still on the loose and who knows what he was doing at that moment. _He is probably working on another plan of some kind. I have to stop him!_ Stan thought to himself as he quickly got up and started running for Butters' house.

"Stan, where are you going?" Kenny yelled after him.

"I have go do something dude! I'll catch up with you later!" Stan shouted back.

After leaving Kenny's sight, Stan began to think of what he was going to do when he reached Butters' house. Stan had no idea, but he had to come up with some kind of idea. Just as he had reached the street that Butters lived on, Officer Barbrady pulled up in front of Stan in his squad car.

"There you are Stan. You're parents are worried about you. I'm here to take you home." Officer Barbrady said in his loud, expressionless voice.

"But Officer Barbrady, you have to help me arrest a killer first."

"Really? Who is it and who they kill?"

"It's Butters, and he killed me and Kyle."

"But you're standing right here, alive."

Holding the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, Stan replied slowly, "Listen Officer Barbrady, I don't have time to explain, so could you please just arrest Butters."

Grabbing Stan by the arm, Officer Barbrady dragged him to the squad car and put him in the back. "Sorry Stan, this is for your own good."

Mumbling to himself, Stan thought to himself how he was going to fix this whole mess that he had gotten everyone into. _I should never have shot Kyle. If I would have let Wendy die, then we could have just left and none of this would have happened. _Stan thought to himself as Officer Barbrady drove him home.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here is chapter 3. Again, for those you missed the message, this is taking place at the same time as chapter 2. The ending to this chapter didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to so hopefully it is okay. Otherwise I am excited to see what everyone thinks about this new chapter. Please remember to review after you read. Now please enjoy.

As a side note, it may be a while before I post the next chapter. If another chapter isn't posted by April 4 (Wednesday), then I won't be able to update this until April 10 (Tuesday). Sorry for the wait, but I'm not going to have my internet connection starting on Wednesday. Just a warning, so be prepared.

**Disclaimer: Do not own South Park or Texas Chainsaw Massacre.**

**Chapter 3: Kyle Returns**

Slowly he opened his eyes and peered around the room. It took Kyle a moment to realize where he was. Everything had happened so fast that he couldn't remember. _Thank God, it must have been a dream!_ Kyle thought to himself as he got out of bed with, to his surprise, all of his clothes still on. Standing up, Kyle suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest which nearly caused him to fall. Catching himself, Kyle steadied before taking another step.

Making his way to the bathroom, Kyle placed himself in front of the mirror and lifted up his shirt. His chest revealed, a gaping hole loomed on the right side. Terror stricken, Kyle watched as the hole slowly dissolved into the skin until it had disappeared. Still staring at his bare chest in the mirror, Kyle realized, _it . . . wasn't . . . a dream. It actually happened. What does this mean fort Ike? Is he still dead?_ Not knowing what to do, Kyle ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where he found his mom cooking.

"Mom, where's Ike?"

Sheila whirled around to find Kyle standing before her, "KYLE! Where the HELL have you been? Do YOU have any idea how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry mom. I was just . . . just . . ." But Kyle wasn't sure of what to say, _I can't tell her where I really was yesterday because she would never believe me. I won't say I was with Cartman, not in a million years. And Stan, well, if all of this did happen,_ his thoughts trailed off realizing he still hadn't finished his sentence, "I was with Kenny, mom. I spent Friday night with Kenny."

"Oh really! Then where the hell is Ike, and where you last night?"

"I never seen Ike on Friday night," Kyle lied realizing that if he had returned from the dead, then maybe Ike had as well, "And what do mean last night, I told you mom that I was with Kenny on Friday night."

Eyeing her son suspiciously, Sheila continued, "Well that may be true, but today is Sunday young man, and you have some explaining to do. But you can do that later, right now you are going to go find your brother Ike and you better not try anything funny." Then, pushing her son out the door, Sheila locked him out.

_This is useless. If the same thing happens to Ike, then I am wasting my time. Why don't I just go talk to Kenny; he should know what is going on._ Kyle thought to himself as he started walking in the direction of Kenny's house. While walking to Kenny's house, Kyle passed and stopped at Stan's. Looking the house over, Kyle could recall countless occasions in which he had spent hours playing and laughing with Stan. Then again, things were different now. He wanted to knock on the door, but couldn't bring himself to do it. So he continued to walk towards Kenny's house, _I will have to talk to Kenny about Stan. Maybe he'll know what to do._

Arriving at Kenny's house, Kyle came to an abrupt stop at the door and knocked. After waiting a few moments, Kenny's mom answered and immediately called for Kenny to come out. Though Kenny appeared a little tired, he was still happy to see Kyle.

"Hey Kyle, how's it going?" He said cheerily.

"Kenny, I need to talk to you."

"Sure Kyle, though I bet I've got a good hunch as to what it's about." Kenny responded, closing the door behind him and sitting himself on the steps in front of the house.

"What do think it's about?" Kyle asked uneasily.

"I'm betting you are wondering how you came back to life after you died."

Kyle looked away, almost half distracted before responding, "Well yeah, but there is something else that I need to talk to you about."

"Well, let's start off with what I know about. After you and Stan died, Cartman dragged me over to where your bodies were. To say the least, I was not happy about it. I ended up leaving Cartman alone in the house because I sure as hell didn't want to stick around that shit-hole. Anyways, before reaching home, I got run-over by a truck and died. While in hell, I persuaded Satan to bring you and Stan back to life, but with one catch. If I die again, I won' be able to come back to earth and will have to remain in hell forever. There, that is pretty much it."

Kyle just gaped at Kenny, even after he stopped talking. "But Kenny, you wouldn't have had to sacrifice something like your power. Why did you do it?"

"It was that or spend the rest of my life killing myself just to keep me from loosing my mind."

"But wait, Stan was dead to?" Kyle asked surprised.

"Yeah, his body was sliced in two."

Still in shock, Kyle looked over to Kenny and wrapped his arm around Kenny's shoulders and said, "Thank you Kenny. You are a real friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Looking at Kyle's hand, Kenny replied, "Sure no problem. Now if you don't mind, this feels kind of gay."

Kyle glanced at his hand on Kenny, quickly removed it, and slightly blushed before apologizing. "Don't worry about it Kyle. Now what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Kyle averted his gaze from Kenny when he responded; "It's about Stan. I don't know what to do. Kenny, I don't know if I can be friends with him because he is the one who killed me. I know it wasn't out of hate or anything, but, well I'll explain it to you." Kenny sat quietly and listened intently as Kyle explained the events he could remember leading up to his death on Friday night. When Kyle finished, he looked over to Kenny who just sat there, taking in all the information that had just been thrown at him.

"What should I do Kenny?" Kyle asked as he watched Kenny think things over.

"Well, I think you should go talk to Wendy first and settle things with her. Then take your time with Stan. If you don't think he should be forgiven just yet, then don't. When you are ready, and then talk to him. Just remember, you have to make your own decisions on this."

"What about Ike? What should I do about him?"

"You will have to tell your parents that he is dead. I'm sorry I didn't know about him otherwise I would have brought him back as well."

Kyle nodded, knowing it wasn't Kenny's fault. He just sat next to Kenny in silence, as he had nothing else to say, but didn't want to leave just yet. Then a familiar voice sounded from the distance.

"Hey Kenny. Hey Kyle." Stan said as he approached the two.

Kyle looked up at him, not sure of what to do. _I can't do it, not yet, and not for a long time._ Kyle knew that he couldn't stick around, and was suddenly startled from his thoughts when Kenny stood up to greet Stan.

"Listen Kyle, about Friday I . . ." but Kyle wasn't going to let Stan finish. He wasn't ready to engage in a conversation with Stan just yet. He needed to get away and talk to someone else. So, without speaking or even glancing over at Stan, Kyle left the scene. _I think I will go talk to Wendy. Kenny said it would be a good idea to talk to her so I might as well._ Kyle thought as he focused on reaching Wendy's house.

Upon reaching the house, Kyle again knocked on the door and asked for Wendy when her mom answered. "Hi Wendy, can I talk to you for just a minute?" Kyle asked when he noticed that Wendy wasn't going to reply.

"Uh sure Kyle, come in." Wendy led Kyle to the living room where he had spent past weekdays sitting in front of the television comparing homework with Wendy. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some lemonade, like she always had when Kyle would come over. Though this visit was different, Wendy wanted to keep herself from screaming. She had seen Kyle's "dead" body and seeing him alive was a bit difficult to comprehend.

Returning with the lemonade, Wendy sat down and looked at Kyle before asking, "So, ah what are you doing here?"

"Listen Wendy, I know I should be dead, but it's a long story that ends in Kenny helping me make it back so I'll leave it at that. I need to talk to you about the two of us."

Wendy looked at Kyle quizzically, not sure if she understood where this was going.

"Well, the truth is that I don't know if I can study with you anymore. After everything that has happened, I just don't think it would be right if I studied with you again."

Wendy just stopped and looked at him. "Is that all you came here to tell me Kyle? You come back from the dead and get me all riled up just to tell me that you don't want to compare homework anymore!" She almost seemed upset that he was even there.

"Well, yeah I guess so. I mean I don't come back from the dead as much as Kenny has so I guess I don't know how to react to such things."

Wendy, who was now all riled up due to Kyle, "Well than you can guess that I don't care Kyle! I was always smarter than you anyway. Now if you want to go hang around your stupid friend Stan, then go ahead because I don't care!" Wendy shouted and continued to kick Kyle out her house and slam the door in his face.

Still standing in front of Wendy's door with quite a bit of confusion swirling through his mind, Kyle said softly, more to himself than to anyone, "Stan's not my friend anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

Finally got this chapter posted! I am so sorry for the wait, but I didn't have a internet connection over my Easter break so I couldn't get this posted. Not to mention, I had a hard time writing this chapter. Hopefully I will get the next chapter posted soon, but I am hoping that it won't take near as long as this. If possible, I will try to post the next chapter by Thursday. Anyways please enjoy this chapter and thank you for your patience. Don't be afraid to review, I want to hear opinions. So read, review, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Don't own South Park or Texas Chainsaw Massacre.**

**Chapter 4: Back to School**

His parents still upset with him, Stan walked out the door of his house to wait for the bus with his friends. _This will be the perfect chance for me to apologize to Kyle for what I did. I just hope he will forgive me._ Stan thought to himself as he made his way over to where the boys would wait for the bus.

Upon arrival, Stan found himself relieved and concerned at the same time as the only one waiting at the bus stop was Kenny.

"Hey Stan." Kenny waved as he seen Stan approach his position. Stan gave a half wave as he took his place next to Kenny and waited for the bus.

"Where's Kyle and Cartman? They are usually here before I am." Stan asked as he glanced around, hoping to see at least one (preferably Kyle) of them walking towards him. When no one came, Stan redirected his attention back onto Kenny.

"I think Kyle was going to walk to school today. He needed some time to think. As for Eric, I have no idea where he is."

"Great! Kyle's probably still mad at me for killing him. I wish he would just let me explain things to him."

"Kyle needs his space Stan. Let him go for now."

"No, I'll just talk to him at school and everything will be alright." Stan said as the bus pulled up and Mrs. Crabtree opened the door for the boys to get in.

"GET IN BOYS, WE'RE RUNNING LAAAAAAAATE!" Mrs. Crabtree screamed as the two boys boarded the bus.

"Yeah, yeah, you fat bitch." Stan muttered under his breath as he passed her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAYYYYYY?!"

"I said I have a bad itch." Stan replied again. Mrs. Crabtree retired from the conversation and refocused with her driving as the bus sped towards school. As trivial a thing that this was, it actually managed to cheer him up, knowing that he could do the exact same thing to Mrs. Crabtree tomorrow and she would never notice.

Taking a seat next to Kenny, Stan said, "How is Mrs. Crabtree driving the bus, didn't she get killed a while back?"

"Yeah, but Satan found her to be so annoying that he shot her back up to earth." Kenny said, hardly keeping in his laughter from the comment.

Stan began laughing too, until the bus pulled into the school and Stan remembered why he had been so depressed beforehand. _The only way to fix this whole mess is to talk to Kyle. He should listen to me. He has to!_ Stan thought as he entered South Park Elementary. Somehow, the bus had arrived early, despite the claim of running late. Stan hurried to his locker, picked up his books, and set out to search for Kyle. Being that the school was not that big, Stan quickly found Kyle sitting outside the classroom studying.

"Hey Kyle," Stan said cautiously as he approached his friend's position, "Listen, I just want to talk to you about Friday. I'm sorry for shooting you; I never should have done that, but you know how Cartman is when he. . ."

Stan stopped talking when Kyle looked up at him from the textbook. Kyle closed his textbook and stood up, so that his face was level with Stan's. For the longest time, he just stared into Stan's eyes. It almost appeared he was searching for something.

Finally Kyle replied, "Stan, you just don't get it. You expect me to forgive you, just like that? You shot me Stan; you looked me right in the eye and pulled the trigger. Since Kenny miraculously saved our lives, you expect me to forgive you and be friends with you like before?" Averting his eyes from Stan, Kyle continued, "I'm sorry that you think that way Stan. I really am, but I can't forgive you for what you did to me. So do us both a favor and leave me alone. I'll see you around Stan."

Kyle stood up to leave, but Stan grabbed his shoulder to stop him, "Please Kyle, you can't just leave me. I don't know what I would do without you. Please forgive me, I'll do anything."

Kyle glanced down at the floor and said, "I can't Stan. I just can't do it. Now please, leave me alone. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Kyle forced his way out of Stan's grip and entered the classroom where he took a seat.

Stan just watched Kyle enter the room. He couldn't move his legs or mouth; all he could do was just watch as his best friend walked away from him. Suddenly, a arm reached out and touched Stan's shoulder. He whirled around to find Kenny standing there.

"Give him room Stan. That's all he needs."

"But Kyle's my best friend, I can't just leave him."

"Don't worry about Kyle, he'll he fine." Kenny assured Stan as the two entered their classroom. Taking a seat next to Kenny, Stan noticed Kyle sitting across the room. Stan wanted to talk to Kyle, but decided not to when the other students began filling in and Mr. Garrison entered the room.

"Hello children, I hope you had a good weekend. Now I suppose I should take role call."

While Mr. Garrison began reading off names, Butters couldn't help but notice how Stan and Kyle both sat in class that day. _I thought they were dead. Only Stan knows that I put them there, but if he tells anyone else, I could get into serious trouble. I don't want to get grounded again._ Butters thought to himself as Mr. Garrison got to Cartman's name and no one responded.

"Where's Eric? Is he here today?"

"No Mr. Garrison, he wasn't on the bus." Stan replied.

"Oh good. Maybe I'll be able to actually teach something to you little brats today. But because I haven't received a message from his mom, I will have to let the principle know. Not that I care, but stupid school regulations say that I have to."

Mr. Garrison finished role call and began the lesson for the day. Though the class was much quieter than normal, many still ignored their teacher and doodled in their notebooks or gazed out the window. Stan, however, had been trying to figure out what to do about Kyle. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but Stan had to try to get Kyle back as a friend.

Looking around, Stan spotted Kenny drawing pictures in his notebook. Knowing Kenny, Stan wasn't about to peer over and examine the pictures in the notebook. Looking at Kyle, Stan noticed that he had his head buried in some book that Stan probably didn't care about. Remembering that Butters had been the cause of all this, Stan noticed that he was attempting to pay attention to Mr. Garrison but also appeared to be nervous about something. _Just wait till I get my hands on you Butters. You will pay for what you did to me and Kyle._ Stan thought as he stared intently on Butters.

Eventually, the bell awakened Stan from his school daze and it was off to eat lunch. Stan had planned on staying behind to talk to Kyle, but Kenny insisted on leaving him alone. So Stan gave in and left Kyle to his thoughts while he and Kenny went off to eat lunch.

Chef no longer served food at the cafeteria, which meant that any chance of catching any eatable food on a lunch tray was slim to none. But since Kenny was poor, he never refused free food and always took Stan's without hesitation. Arriving to their usual table, Stan and Kenny sat down and began their usual routine of passing all the food to Kenny. Stan wasn't hungry anyways and glanced over to Kyle who had just exited the lunch line and found an empty table where he placed himself. Stan watched as Kyle swirled food around his tray and ate miniscule bites very slowly. He wanted to talk to Kyle, but Kenny had talked the boy out of it. Suddenly he noticed Butters exiting the lunch line and seating himself at the same table as Kyle.

"What are you doing Butters?" Kyle asked, shocked when he seen Butters take a seat opposite of him at the table.

"You don't mind me sitting with you, do you?" Butters asked innocently as he knew very well that Stan hadn't told Kyle about his involvement in the events that transpired on Friday.

"Yes Butters, I mind. Look, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. I need to be alone."

"I-I found out that you and Stan aren't friends anymore. So I came here to cheer you up." Butters said as he watched Kyle take this all in.

"Butters, I appreciate your offer, but I'm not ready to start all over that fast."

"Why not?"

"Butters, get away from HIM!" Stan commanded.

Completely oblivious to Kyle and Butters, Stan had made his way over to Kyle's table the second he seen Butters take a seat beside Kyle. Stan wasn't about to let something like this happen, not in a million years. He knew he had to stop this right now.

"Stan, what the hell are you doing here?" Kyle asked sharply.

"Kyle, listen to me. You can't be friends with Butters! He. . ." But Kyle cut him off.

"And why not Stan?! Huh? Maybe you didn't get the message. We are NOT friends anymore! That means that I will hang out with whoever I want to. Besides, I was just asking Butters to leave." Glaring over at Butters, he got up and left the two boys alone. Even though most of the school was listening to this little dispute, it didn't seem to bother Kyle or Stan.

"But Kyle! Butters is the one who put us in that house on Friday!" Stan blurted out. "He is the reason that we died!" Suddenly the entire cafeteria broke out in laughter. Stan whirled around the room, trying to figure out why everyone was laughing when he remembered. _Oh yeah, we're not dead anymore. No one will believe that._ Turning back to Kyle, Stan noticed that he had been laughing to.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Kyle responded (still chuckling), "God Stan, you will do anything to get me back as a friend. Butters wouldn't hurt a fly! In fact, he probably wouldn't even know how to hurt a fly!"

Suddenly Kenny came over and pulled Stan back, "What the fuck are you doing? I told you to leave Kyle alone! Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Because he is my best friend! And I don't want anything to happen to him."

Finally able to control himself, Kyle replied, "Listen Stan, I am not your friend anymore so get over it. I'm not Butters' friend either. So please, stay away from me." At that, Kyle picked up his lunch tray and left the cafeteria. Stan just stood there with Kenny at his side.

"It's over then. Is this how it ends?"

Kenny grabbed Stan's hand and dragged him out of the cafeteria and said, "Come on Stan. Time for recess, lets play some football and forget about this whole thing."

Reluctantly, Stan agreed and followed Kenny out the doors and onto the playground. As always, he played quarter-back and everyone else just went where-ever they felt like it. Going for a passing play, Stan noticed Butters near the swings and whipped the ball as hard and fast as he could.

"Owwwwwww!" Butters wailed when the ball nailed him square in the face.

Stan cheered, as did the other kids when they seen that Butters was the one who got hit. Though he played football for the remainder of recess, Stan still made it his goal to nail Butters with the football every chance he got.

Recess eventually ended and that meant more class until the release of school. Stan entered the classroom to find Kyle sitting at his desk, working away at homework. He hadn't been at recess at all. Kyle had chosen to spend the entire time away from Stan. He wasn't interested in hearing another excuse as to why he should become friends with Stan anymore.

Stan took his usual seat next to Kenny and the children filled in with Mr. Garrison finally entering the room. The day passed slowly as Stan attempted to drown out the memories of Kyle and how they would never do anything together again. Kenny watched Stan closely, hoping he could cheer his friend up after school. As for Kyle, he just sat there and ignored everyone and everything around him except for the book which he had buried his head in. The classroom retained an eerie silence without Cartman all the way up until the bell. Finally ringing, the class emptied out the room with another day of school behind them. Stan was the last one to leave. Slowly walking out of the room, he never lifted his gaze from the ground. Stan slowly made his way to his locker where he stored his books away until the next day. Overhearing voices, Stan glanced up and noticed Butters talking to Kyle again.

"Butters, please, leave me alone."

"C-Come on Kyle, I just want you to come over to my place for a while. All I want to do is cheer you up."

Stan watched as Kyle fidgeted with his things, trying to figure out how to answer Butters. Noticing that Stan was listening to the conversation, Kyle looked back at Butters and said, "Sure Butters, is 6:00 okay with you?"

"S-Sure, that's p-perfect. I'll see you then Kyle." Butters said happily and walked out the doors.

Knowing that talking to Kyle wasn't going to help; Stan located Kenny and said to him, "Listen Kenny, we have to stop Kyle from going to Butters' house tonight."

"Stan, leave him alone. Don't make this harder for Kyle than it needs to be."

"But Butters is going to KILL him! Don't you see?! Butters is the one who put us in that house!" Stan glanced at Kenny who appeared unconvinced, "You believe me right?"

"Stan, why don't we do something tonight and help you forget about Kyle. He doesn't want anything to do with you anymore, so I suggest you leave him alone."

Stan searched Kenny's eyes for a moment before responding, "But you believe right? You believe me when I say that it's Butters fault?"

"Sorry Stan, but I don't believe you."


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Raven, I got it posted. This story keeps getting better and better for me. I can't wait to finish, but in the meantime, please enjoy chapter 5. I would have had it up quite a few days ago, but the site wouldn't let me post it and I don't know how to get around the error. So I apologize for my lateness. I know Butters seems a little sincere in this chapter, but he has his own reasons. I'm not sure how long it will be before I post the next chapter because I am debating on how to do it. I have two options of what to put in it, which I just might put both. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and please review.

**Disclaimer: Don't own South Park or Texas Chainsaw Massacre.**

**Chapter 5: The Beginning**

_It's quarter to six. I better call up Kyle and make sure he is still coming_. Butters thought to himself as he watched television in anticipation for this night. Walking into the kitchen, Butters grabbed the phone to call Kyle.

"Butters, who ya calling?" Linda asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh just Kyle, mom, him and Stan aren't friends anymore so I thought I'd try to cheer him up."

"Why that's so nice of you. What you going to do?"

"I don't know, maybe watch some scary movies." Butters replied thoughtfully.

"Okay, well you boys have fun. I'm going out with your father for a while and we will be back later." Linda stated, grabbing her coat and heading for the door.

"Oh-okay, you have fun mom." Butters waved after his mother from the kitchen as she left, then picked up the phone and dialed Kyle's number.

"_Hello?" _Sheila answered on the other end.

"Hello Mrs. Broflovski. It's me, Butters."

"_Oh hi Butters, how are you this evening?" _She replied in almost a sad tone.

"I'm doing fine. What's wrong? You seem sad."

"_Oh nothing, it's just Ike. He went missing on Friday and we haven't seen him since. I hope he's alright."_ Sheila replied, which Butters thought he could hear some sniffling on the other end of the phone.

Feeling regret, Butters replied, "Well don't worry Mrs. Broflovski, you'll find your son."

"_Thank you Butters. This has sure been taking its toll on Kyle as well. He told me that he's not friends with Stan anymore. I hope he's alright."_

"Don't worry about Kyle. I invited him over to my place tonight to cheer him up." Butters gave a small chuckle and continued, "Kinda why I called, to talk to Kyle to make sure he is still coming."

"_Well that's sweet of you, I'll go get him."_ Sheila responded and silence crept over the phone line as Butters waited for Kyle to answer. Finally, some noise came through and Kyle was on the other end.

"_Hey Butters."_ Kyle replied boringly.

"Hey Kyle, I was just making sure that you were still coming tonight."

"_Yeah sure, I'm still coming. Give me a few minutes to get over there." _Without waiting for a response, Kyle hung the phone up. He hadn't been looking forward to this night with Butters. The only reason he was doing it was to prove a point to Stan. After all, Stan was the one who said that he (Kyle) couldn't be friends with Butters. Not that he wanted to, but Stan needed to understand that he didn't control Kyle's life.

"Mom, I'm heading over to Butters house now." Kyle said to his mom when he had finished putting on his coat and gloves.

"Have fun at Butters, Kyle." Sheila replied, hoping that he and Butters would get along alright.

"I will mom." Kyle replied, trying to sound enthusiastic about his upcoming night with Butters.

Kyle started his walk towards Butters house, making sure to take his time in getting there. Walking down the sidewalk, he noticed Stan and Kenny walking in the opposite direction that he was. Kenny walked by Kyle, but had to stop when he realized that Stan was no longer with him. Stan had stopped moving when he noticed Kyle. But he didn't say anything. He just stood there and looked at Kyle, not knowing what to do.

"Excuse me Stan; I'm going to be late. I'm supposed to meet Butters at 6:00." Kyle watched as Stan reluctantly stepped out of his way and continued to stare at him. Kyle walked on by and never looked back at Stan; even though he could tell that Stan hadn't moved an inch since he walked by. Finally, Kyle was able to throw Stan out of his mind and continue his walk over to Butters.

Upon arriving, Kyle knocked on the door and waited patiently for Butters to answer the door. It only required moments for the door to swing wide open before Kyle found himself in the Stotchs' household. Butters quickly led Kyle to the living room where Kyle took a seat on the couch.

"Listen Butters, the only reason I'm here is because I want to prove to Stan that I can have other friends."

"So, does that mean that I'm your friend now?" Butters asked while digging through a pile of movies next to the TV.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kyle responded, "No Butters, it means. . . Never mind." Noticing that he had picked up one of Stan's habits, he quickly threw his hand away from his nose.

Still searching, Butters continued, "Well, even if I'm not your friend, I still hope you find Ike. I-I think it's sad when someone like that goes missing."

Kyle glanced to the ground, not wanting to hear about Ike. He had been trying to get that out of his head since he killed his adopted brother. "Please Butters, just stop."

"Well, alright. If you say so Kyle." Butters said, abandoning the topic all together. Finally, he found the movie he was looking for and popped it in. Running to the kitchen, Butters grabbed a bowl of popcorn that he had made earlier and returned to the couch, where he sat next to Kyle.

Seeing the opening credits, Kyle asked cautiously, "Butters, what movie are we watching?"

"Oh that's easy. This is The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning."

"DUDE!! We're not old enough to watch this! What are you thinking!?" Kyle exclaimed.

"Well my mom and dad let me watch it all the time. They said that everyone watches these movies so I should too so I can make more friends."

_Butters parents are so messed up. I can't believe they let him watch these movies. . ._

"You want some popcorn?"

"Huh?" Butters had interrupted Kyle's thoughts and next thing he knew, he was eating popcorn with the little blonde.

Seeing how bored Kyle was, Butters glanced down towards the bowl of popcorn and said, "Kyle, I know I'm not really your friend, but I just thought that I should try to cheer you up. Especially after seeing your fight with Stan, I thought you would need it. But I understand if you want to leave."

_Jeez, I feel like a jerk. Here I am complaining about how I don't even want to be here and the only reason Butters invited me was to cheer me up. Even if his methods are somewhat, strange, I should really be nicer to him. _Kyle thought to himself while he noticed that Butters had been avoiding his gaze.

"Listen Butters, I know I've been a jerk and all, but I actually kind of like being here."

"YOU DO!? You mean it!?"

After thinking for a moment, Kyle replied, "Yeah, I think I do. Why not?"

"OH BOY! Wait till I tell mom and dad! They will be so happy." Butters said as Kyle returned his attention to the television.

"Butters, how can you stand to watch all this blood and violence?" Kyle asked, covering his eyes as Leatherface drove a chainsaw through a man's chest, and nearly slicing a girl's face in two.

"Oh that's easy. I just pretend Eric is the one getting hurt. You should try it Kyle. It makes these movies so much fun," Butters glanced down and twiddled his thumbs, "I know it's not nice and all, but Eric has been pretty mean to me. That probably sounds kinda dumb."

Kyle looked back at the television and imagined Cartman strapped to the table instead of the man, "No Butters, it doesn't sound dumb. Actually, I kinda like that idea."

Within minutes, Kyle was watching the movie as intently as Butters. He found it surprising that he had not tried this before. After all Cartman has done to him, after all the times Cartman had messed with his head, this was Kyle's way of getting back at the fat-ass who had ruined his life so many times.

As he watched, Kyle began thinking of ways of how he could scare the living crap out of Cartman. Crazy ideas that Kyle knew he would never try, enveloped his mind as The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, ended.

"Over already?" Kyle asked in disappointment. _Just when the good ideas were beginning to come, the movie ends._

"D-Don't worry Kyle, there is another one."

"Alright! Pop it in!" Kyle exclaimed as Butters reached for the 2003 remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. "You know Butters, I was thinking of how funny it would be to actually scare Cartman with this type of stuff. Chain him to a table and run a chainsaw I think that would be so funny. He'd never bother us again!"

"But Eric wasn't in school today, when do you think we could do it?"

"Oh Cartman wasn't in school because he was probably getting his hands fixed. Has something to do about Friday night." Kyle shuddered at the thought of what took place on that night.

Noticing this, Butters calmly said to Kyle, "You seem sad Kyle. Do you want to talk about it? After all, if we are friends, we should tell each other everything."

Kyle glanced over to Butters who sat waiting patiently for his response, "Okay, I guess I can tell you."

Kyle spent the next ten minutes explaining everything he could remember from Friday night all the way up until the present. Butters listened intently and noticed how Kyle seemed frustrated about his "break-up" with Stan. At times, Kyle stopped to glance over to the new movie that now played on the screen, before continuing his horrific story. After he finished, Kyle looked over to Butters who appeared to be lost in deep thought about something.

_Maybe I should have left Ike out of that game; I'll have to remember to think about those things next time._ Butters scolded himself before noticing Kyle's piercing gaze on him. "Sorry Kyle, I don't know what to say. That must have been horrible."

Glancing down at the popcorn, Kyle replied, "Don't worry Butters, you don't have to say anything. It's not your fault."

"Say, what kind of ideas did you have in mind about scaring Eric?" Butters said, attempting to get the original conversation back on track.

Perking up, Kyle began talking about what he thought would scare the living shit out of Cartman. The two talked back and forth through the duration of the entire movie. Finally, it ended and Kyle asked Butters, "So, now what?"

Well," Butters began, "I would like to show you something."

"What is it?"

Butters began snickering, "Just follow me. Like I said, if we are friends, then we should tell each other everything. And I wouldn't want to lie to my friend."

"Okay?" Kyle responded unenthusiastically. _Butters may be nice, but he can sure be weird._

Butters led Kyle down into the basement. It was dark and hard to see anything, but Kyle could hear muffled sounds coming from somewhere in the dark.

"What is this all about Butters?" Kyle asked cautiously.

"You'll see." Butters said, still smiling from his anticipation and glee as he flicked on the light.

Kyle's eyes darted across the old basement walls and came across the one thing he hadn't expected, "CARTMAN?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. I am so sorry for the long delay with this chapter, I really am. I wasn't sure how to continue the story, but fortunately my brother was able to help me with it. I hope to update much more often than this. Also, if anyone has tried sending me a message through then I haven't received it because for some reason, I'm not getting any emails from this site. If anyone can clue me in as to why, then please do so in your review cause I won't get the message through Anyways, as I said, I will try to update much faster than this from now on.

I found this chapter very exciting to write, especially towards the end. I just can't wait to hear what everyone thinks, so please review. I present to you (finally) Chapter 6.

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or Texas Chainsaw Massaacre.**

**Chapter 6: Photographs**

"OH MY GOD CARTMAN!" Kyle screamed as he dashed over to where Cartman had been placed.

Butters had chained Cartman to a dusty, wooden table and had duck taped his mouth shut. Cartman was ghost white pale and Kyle's nose itched with the scent of dried blood. Glancing to Cartman's hands, Kyle noticed that any bandages that might have been wrapped were now gone and both hands held signs of fresh wounds. Eric was obviously petrified, and wouldn't even look over to the two when Kyle spoke up.

"B-Butters, what have you done?" he squeaked.

"Me?! I didn't do anything to him. I just thought that you would want to get back at Eric for all the times that he has hurt and deceived you."

Not taking his eyes off Cartman, Kyle responded, "This is not what I meant. Butters, you kidnapped Cartman and drug him here. To make matters worse, you have opened up wounds that need healing," Turning to face Butters, Kyle continued with more strength in his voice, "I may not like Cartman, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to subject him to this kind of torture. You have to turn him loose."

Butters watched as Kyle approached Cartman and ripped the duck tape off of his mouth. Finally coming to his senses, Cartman noticed Kyle standing next to him and only stared at him. Though his voice was barely audible, Kyle could just make out what Cartman was saying.

"I knew you were behind this you fucken Jew."

Coming to his senses, Butters ran over and blocked Kyle from Cartman. Looking Kyle straight in the eye, Butters said, "I can't let you free him Kyle. This is something that I have to do and I thought that you would want to help me with it."

"Butters, what makes you think that I would ever want anything to do with something like this?"

"Um-Um, well Eric is always making fun of you for being Jewish and he is always trying to do something mean to you. And he is always being a big fat meanie to me as well and I thought that you would want to get back at him for it."

Kyle stared at Cartman for a brief time before responding, "I do, but not like this. This, this is torture. It's like when I was in the. . ."

Suddenly, Butters walked over to a nearby shelf and pulled out some pictures. Walking over to Kyle, Butters shoved the pictures into his hands. Kyle stared at the pictures and studied them intently. Unable to speak, Kyle's eyes never left the pictures, and when he could speak, all he could say was:

"No. No, it can't be. It just can't . . . be."

**Meanwhile . . .**

Before taking Stan out, Kenny had called up Wendy and asked her to come along. He knew that if Stan was going be cheered up, then he was going to need all the help he could get. Fortunately, Wendy agreed and the group of three was able to spend an evening at Raisins. While Wendy and argued against the idea, Kenny insisted that Stan needed "help from people who knew what they were doing." Wendy spent the majority of the time arguing with Kenny over the idea of whether or not Raisins was the place for her boyfriend. Kenny only laughed at these comments and paid more attention to the girls around him. After the meal, Kenny and Wendy decided to walk Stan home, just to make sure that he would be alright.

"So Stan, did you have a good time?" Wendy asked enthusiastically, even though she had most certainly not enjoyed herself.

Hands in his pockets and eyeing the ground, Stan simply shrugged before saying, "I guess so."

"Listen Stan, you gotta stop beating yourself up dude. It's not your fault." Kenny replied, trying not to sound annoyed, only because Stan had been repeating this kind of crap in the restaurant.

"You guys don't understand. Kyle is in great danger and he won't believe me because of what I did. When Butters kills him, it's going to be my fault again. I never should have shot him."

Arriving at Stan's house, Wendy said, "Stan, I think you better get in and go to bed."

"Wendy's right Stan, you need to get some sleep and let this go." Kenny added.

"No you guys, I have to see what Butters is doing to Kyle. I can't just go home."

Before he could run off, Kenny grabbed Stan by the arm and said, "Stan, you go home and get to bed. If it means that much to you, Wendy and I will go check on Kyle for you. Right Wendy?" Kenny asked, glancing over in Wendy's direction.

"Sure Stan, Kenny and I can check up on Kyle."

"I don't think you should. I wouldn't want to lose either of . . ."

"STAN KNOCK IT OFF!!" Kenny shouted, clearly annoyed at Stan's behavior, "Wendy and I can check on Kyle. You go home and get some rest! NOW!!"

"Alright alright. Just be careful Kenny." Stan looked at the two for a moment before walking into his house and closing the door.

Waiting a few minutes to make sure that Stan didn't try to sneak out, Wendy and Kenny finally began walking towards Butters house. The two walked in silence for a long time before Wendy broke the serene calmness.

"You know Kenny; you are a great friend to be doing this for Stan."

"Thanks Wendy." was all the reply that the black haired girl received. Honestly, Kenny hadn't been interested in talking to Wendy at all. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go back home and return to his bed. It was kind of nice being able to actually spend more than one night in bed without having just returned from hell.

Talking halted after the small exchange of words. Kenny wasn't interested in talking and Wendy didn't feel like starting a hundred conversations. So, the two walked side by side in silence. Not stopping for anything, they walked until Butters' house came into view.

**Back In the Basement**

Still in denial, Kyle responded, "Where did you get these?" his eyes, never left the images on the photographs as he spoke.

"I found these at Stan's house. I was just as surprised as you Kyle. This is why I thought you would want to help me with . . ." Butters was interrupted by a knock at the door so he and Kyle rushed up the stairs and closed the basement door behind them.

Butters opened the front door to find Kenny and Wendy anxiously waiting for him.

"Hey Butters." Kenny said, "Mind if we talk to Kyle."

"Uh, sure, come in."

Kenny and Wendy walked into the house to find Kyle standing near the couch. He was surprised to see them, but he looked as if he had seen a ghost. Kenny walked closer to Kyle and found his eyes, "Are you alright Kyle? You look like something scared the hell out of you."

"Who me? No –no, Butters and I had just watched a scary movie. I'm fine Kenny. But what are you doing here?"

Wendy entered the room and looked around. She watched Butters who just waved at her from his standing place. He appeared concerned about Kenny and her presence, though she couldn't figure out why.

"Oh, Stan just sent me here to check on you. I know you don't like him anymore, but he is just concerned about you. Don't worry about it too much."

Kyle's face lit up like the fourth of July and he angrily approached Kenny. "Tell Stan that if he ever comes near me again, I will break his fucken head open! HE got away with murder Kenny; I suggest you get the fuck away from him as well. Oh and he can say whatever he wants about Butters, but I have proof that will make Stan choke on his own god damn words."

Kenny watched in pure terror as Kyle's eyes lit up with rage and he glared menacingly at Kenny. The orange hooded boy backed towards the door, beckoning Wendy to do the same. Kenny had never seen Kyle lose control like this and he wasn't about to stick around and find out.

Wendy began leaving as well when a strange noise stopped her in her tracks. "What do you boys have in the basement?"

Noticing that Kyle was still in a fit of rage, Butters spoke up, "Why nothing Wendy. Why would we have anything in the basement?"

Suddenly the noise erupted again and Wendy looked back at Butters and Kyle, "You sure? I thought I heard someone down there."

Suddenly overcome by curiosity, Wendy ran over to the door and pulled it open. Staring down the stairs of the basement, she could barely make out the figure of a boy tied to a table. The boy appeared in terrible condition.

"OM MY GOD!" Wendy screamed when she discovered it was Cartman in the basement.

Kenny headed over to see what the problem was, but Kyle got in his way, "Kenny, just stay back."

Kyle had slightly come out of his raged state and wanted to keep Kenny out of this. Turning around to find assistance from Butters, Kyle glanced over just in time to see Butters as he grabbed a baseball bat from under the couch and took a swing at Wendy's head. The bat nailed its target and plowed into Wendy's head with a loud cracking noise. Her body fell limp and plummeted down the stairs. Each step created its own sound as parts of Wendy's body bounced off each and every one. The noises quieted down as fast as they had started when the girls' body finally reached rock bottom, where she remained motionless.

Kyle whirled around to a quivering Kenny, "Kenny listen, you have to take it easy and let me explain."

Kenny backed towards the door, took one look at Butters, and took off down the street. Kyle stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. He stood rooted in his spot, still facing the door, when Butters came up from behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'm real sorry Kyle. I never should have done this." Butters said, realizing that Kyle would never help him now.

Kyle turned around, looked at Butters apologetically, and said, "No Butters, you don't need to apologize. You never had to." A small grin forming on Kyle's face, "besides, I want to know what we're going to do to Cartman and Wendy."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, I'm back with Chapter 7. I said I would update sooner and behold, I was able to do it. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing; every review gives me motivation for writing these chapters. So if you want a quick update, please review, I have an easier time writing these exciting chapters when I know people are enjoying them, so please review if you want an update soon! I was very excited to write this chapter. The previous was the hardest to write, but now that this is written, I can say that the story is going to be good and will get more exciting right down to the last chapter. Now I proudly present Chapter 7. Read and review and I will definitely try to update this soon. Thanks again to all those who have reviewed.

**Chapter 7: The Rescue**

Faster, faster, faster; his heart beat faster and faster as Kenny fled from the house. He never looked back and he never slowed down. He felt his legs beginning to tire, but he wasn't going to stop until he had met up with Stan. _What the fuck is going on? Butters just attacked Wendy Testaburger. Butters never attacks anyone! And what the hell is wrong with Kyle?!_ Thoughts raced through Kenny's mind as he reached the house where minutes ago, he and Wendy had left Stan to get some rest.

Finally slowing down, the blonde crashed into the door as his legs gave out. Kenny pounded on the door as hard as he could and even when footsteps could be heard from inside, his pounding continued its demand that the door be opened immediately. Stan finally threw open the door to an exhausted McCormick. His eyes bulged from their sockets when he seen Kenny's terror stricken body collapsed into his doorway. Quickly pulling in the blonde, Stan slammed the door shut and helped Kenny up to his room.

"Kenny, what the hell is the matter with you? And where is Wendy?"

Looking dizzily around the room, it took the boy a moment to realize where he was and then finally responding, "Butters . . . Butters has Wendy . . ."

Fear crept up Stan's back as the information sunk in, "What do mean Butters has Wendy? Kenny, tell me WHAT happened!"

Clearing his throat, Kenny began, "After Wendy and I dropped you off, we walked over to Butters' house just like we said we would. Kyle was still there and when I told him that you sent me to see how he was doing, he got all pissed off and yelled at me. . . He said that you were a murderer and that I should stay away from you."

Stan gazed off out the window, trying to remain calm, but his voice quivered as he spoke, "Then what?"

"Kyle said that he had proof that would make you 'choke on your own god damn words.'" Kenny said slowly, finally looking up at Stan quizzically. Continuing to recap the events, Kenny slowed his pace, "We were turning to leave when Wendy heard a noise coming from the basement. When she opened the door to see what it was, she screamed and . . . Butters hit her over the head with a baseball bat."

Stan appeared ready to cry as he intently watched Kenny explain the events that had taken place only moments ago.

"She fell down the stairs and Kyle tried to calm me down. But that's when I ran from the house and didn't stop until I got here. That's when you answered the door." Kenny looked down to the floor after finishing his tale and when he glanced back up at Stan, he noticed the black haired boy had turned ghost white.

"Stan, I . . . I'm sorry I didn't believe you. You were right this whole time." Kenny said, not knowing what else to do.

Stan looked back at his friend and said, "It's alright Kenny, but we need to figure out what we're going to do about it. Cause we can't just stand around and let this happen."

"What should we do?"

"I think we should go back and see what they're doing. Maybe we can get Wendy back." Stan said, realizing that no one else was going to believe or help the boys.

"S-Stan, I don't think I can go back." Kenny said, horrified at the thought of returning, or worse, getting caught.

Stan looked directly at Kenny, seeing the fear in his friend's eyes and said, "Kenny, I know you're afraid. I am too. I can still remember meeting Butters in that house as if it was yesterday, but this is different. I can save Wendy and Cartman this time. I want to stop him, but I can't do it alone."

Kenny looked back at Stan and immediately knew that his friend was right. This whole ordeal had scared the crap out of him, but he knew that he was needed. So, grabbing all the courage he could muster, Kenny replied, "What are we going to do?"

Stan searched his room by a glance, hoping something would come to mind. When nothing did come, he simply replied, "I don't know. But I think we should head over to Butters house and at least see what the hell he is doing with Kyle."

The two agreed on that simple spy plan and headed out immediately, despite the disapproval Stan received from his parents. _Let them ground me, see what I care. I've got more important things to worry about._ Stan thought to himself as he and Kenny rushed out of the house and towards Butters' house. Looking at his watch, Stan noticed it was about quarter after nine which meant that Kyle wouldn't be sticking around much longer. If Stan knew Sheila, and he did, she would be turning Kyle inside out if he came home after 9:30.

When the two arrived near Butters' house, they had little time to hide as the door opened almost immediately. Kyle and Butters stepped outside, just in listening distance for Stan and Kenny to eavesdrop.

"I'd like to stay longer Butters, but my mom would kill me if I don't get home soon."

"Oh okay Kyle . My parents will be home any minute anyway, and then I will have to go to bed. You're coming over tomorrow though right?"

"Yeah, I'll see if I can come right after school. Butters, do you think your parents will find out about what we are doing?"

Stan and Kenny listened intently as the conversation continued. Horrified, Stan couldn't believe his best friend was helping Butters.

"Oh don't worry about them Kyle. My parents never go in the basement and besides, I could always tell them that I've got a surprise for them or something."

"But what about Stan and Kenny? What are we going to do about them?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe we can call the police or something if they try to steal Eric and Wendy."

"Okay, well, see you tomorrow." Kyle chuckled at the comment and began walking away.

"Bye." Butters said, "Oh and Kyle?"

"Yeah Butters?" Kyle asked, turning around to see what the boy wanted.

"Thank you for being my friend. You're the nicest friend a guy could have."

Kyle simply smiled and walked away. Stan and Kenny remained hidden until they were sure that Kyle was long out of sight and that Butters had retired back into his home. Yet the two boys remained hidden out of pure shock. Just as the boys were ready to leave their hiding place, Butters' parents returned home from their night out. The two quickly fell back into hiding, in fear of being discovered and reported to the blonde boy.

Finally able to speak, Stan said, "Alright Kenny, we will just have to come back tomorrow because we can't try anything with both Butters and his parents home. We should skip school tomorrow so we can get Wendy and Cartman out of there."

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

The two agreed to meet at Stan's house in the morning so they could rescue the two from Butters' house. Stan knew Butters wouldn't try anything with his parents home because the boy was much too afraid of his parents to even talk back to them.

**Tuesday Morning**

Stan awoke to a pounding on his door. He knew something wasn't right because his mom never pounded on the door. Then he remembered, _oh crap, I forgot Kenny was going to meet me here._ Stan pulled himself out of bed and quickly dressed to stop the pounding that originated from his door.

Swinging the door open, Stan found Kenny just as he had predicted, "What the hell is the matter with you?" Looking at his clock, Stan noticed it was only 7:15, "It's not even seven thirty Kenny, we should at least wait until Butters and Kyle leave for school."

Kenny gaped at Stan and said, "You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Stan replied groggily.

"School has been cancelled for today!" Kenny shouted in exasperation.

"What?" Stan asked shocked. On any other day, he would have happily greeted the change in pace, but this was different. Stan needed this school day so he could skip it.

"Yeah! Apparently Mr. Mackey brought in some more marijuana and all the teachers got a hold of it so the principal had no choice but to close the school for the day!" Kenny replied, unable to contain a chuckle because of the stupidity of Mr. Mackey.

"Dude, it's not funny right now. This means that Kyle and Butters are going to have a whole day to do what they want with Wendy and Cartman! We have to get over there right away!" Stan exclaimed, quickly grabbing his jacket.

Stan's mom hadn't heard about the cancellation so she allowed Stan to leave with Kenny for what she thought would be another day of school. The two boys, however, quickly ran out the door and headed for Butters' house instead. Neither boy knew what they were going to do, except that they had to do it fast. Arriving at the house, the boys found their hiding spot from the previous night and quickly took advantage of it yet again.

"What do we do now?" Kenny asked, still trying to catch his breath. The two had run all the way to Butters' without stopping so naturally they were well worn out.

"Well, we can't just enter through the front door. If we could find a window that comes from the basement then maybe we could get the two out through there."

Nodding his head, the two watched the streets and sidewalks as they made their way into the backyard. An empty space enclosed by fencing is all they found, until they turned towards the house. At the base of the foundation, Stan and Kenny found exactly what they had been looking for. A small window, wide enough for someone to slip through created a sense of hope for the two boys.

Leaning up against the side of the house, Stan turned to Kenny and said, "Alright, now we don't want to go down there until we know that Kyle and Butters are being distracted. So we first need to see the two down there. Then you can knock on the door and distract the two long enough for me to help Wendy and Cartman out the window."

"Alright, just be careful." Kenny replied.

The two boys sat by the window and looked in. The stairs leading to the basement were on the left and Wendy, who was shackled, at the ankles and arms, rested on the right. Cartman lay strapped to an old wooden table directly in the center of the room. Glancing at the two inside, they noticed that Wendy had spots of blood in her hair from where the bat hit her. Cartman was in much worse condition as he appeared ghostly pale, his hands covered in dried blood. He required medical attention fast.

Stan turned to Kenny and said, "Thanks for coming Kenny."

"No problem Stan, what are friends for. Besides, when we get Kyle back, we are going to beat him senseless so this never happens again."

The two boys didn't wait long before they seen the basement door swing open through the window. Stan and Kenny watched as Butters led Kyle down into the basement, right up to Cartman.

"Is there any way for us to hear what they are saying?" Kenny asked Stan.

"I suppose we could try tilting the window open a little ways." Stan replied and slowly grabbed the window to pull it back. He only opened it slightly, which just allowed them to listen in on the conversation. Fortunately, neither Butters nor Kyle heard or seen the window opened. The two boys then listened in to hear what was going on.

"Kyle, I'll let you use the police baton that I got from Officer Barbrady."

Taking the club from Butters, Kyle asked, "Wow, Cool! He just gave this to you?!"

"Well yeah, I think we were on a field trip when he handed a few out at the police station."

"If I would have gotten one, then I would have done this to Cartman a long time ago." Kyle replied enthusiastically, beaming at the weapon which he now held firmly.

Stan and Kenny watched as Kyle belted Cartman across the head with the weapon. A small groan escaped Eric's lips before Kyle bashed his chest in. A frightening grin spread across Kyle's lips as he delivered blow after blow to Cartman with the baton.

"Kenny," Stan whispered, shaking from watching the horrendous acts of violence, "Let's get this over with. Go ring the doorbell and distract them long enough for me to get the two out of here."

"Okay." Kenny replied, as he rose to his feet and headed around the corner. Soon enough, the doorbell rang and Butters, with Kyle, left the basement. _Wow Kenny that was fast._ Stan thought to himself as he opened the window wide enough to climb through. But before Stan could get through all the way, Kenny rushed back to Stan's location.

"Kenny, what hell are you doing? You're supposed to distract them until I get Wendy and Cartman out, not ring the bell and . . ."

"I didn't ring the bell!" Kenny said quickly, "The mailman arrived with a package for Butters. I made it round the corner just in time to see him ring the bell!"

**Butters and Kyle**

"Oh boy! It's here! It's here! It's here!" Butters exclaimed, as he quickly signed the release and carried in the box.

"What do you think it is?" Kyle asked curiously, examining the size of the box itself, which was considerably large.

"Oh I know what it is!" Butters replied excitedly, as he began ripping at the paper.

Tearing and tearing, it required a bit of work to remove all the pieces of paper. Kyle gazed at the box, looking quite surprised and slightly frightened at the same time. In big red letters, the front of the box read, "LUMBERJACK'S SPECIAL!"

Kyle looked it over once more before opening his mouth, "It's a . . . It's a . . ."

"It's a CHAINSAW!!" Butters rejoiced as he quickly opened the box and pulled out a massive chainsaw. Almost dropping it, Butters had to set it down quickly before attempting to do anything. His second attempt was much more successful when he was able to pick it up and hold onto it.

"Wow Butters, you look just like Leatherface!" Kyle said excitedly, with a touch of nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah I guess I do!" Butters responded gleefully. Suddenly a noise erupted from the basement that caught the boys' attention. "Kyle, we have to get this thing started up!" Butters requested and Kyle quickly skimmed over the box.

"There's gas in it already. So you just have to flip the switch on the side and pull the cord." Kyle explained after carefully examining the box.

Butters quickly followed the instructions and suddenly the chainsaw came to life with an earsplitting buzzing noise. Comparing the size of Butters and the chainsaw he now held, Kyle was surprised at how fast the little boy could move. Butters dashed to the basement door and flew down the stairs with Kyle following closely behind.

The two found Stan hanging through the window attempting to pull Wendy up and out through the window. Stan had gotten in by himself and unlocked Wendy's shackles, but Kenny was outside, pulling Stan and Wendy back out the window when Butters came down with his chainsaw.

"YOU!" Kyle shouted in pure rage when he seen Stan sticking in through the window! Kyle then suddenly disappeared from the basement.

"Kenny, GET OUT OF HERE!" Stan shouted at his friend, "I can hold on, now GO!" Terror stricken, Kenny leapt to his feet and dashed off the Stotch's property. Without the extra support, Stan nearly fell through the window, but held on and continued to pull Wendy out.

"HURRY STAN!" Wendy yelped as Butters quickly approached their position.

Stan attempted to pull Wendy out and suddenly felt a strong force against Wendy. Just as Stan was about to pull her out, Butters lifted the chainsaw high above his head and with a twitch of his wrist, forced it straight through Wendy's back! She screamed in agonizing pain before falling limp in Stan's arms.

"OH MY GOD WENDY!" Stan screamed horrifically when he saw the chainsaw protruding from her chest. Blood sprayed everywhere as the chain threw it around the room. Coming to his senses, Stan released the body of his ex-girlfriend and pulled himself out the window.

Turning to get up and run, he found Kyle standing before him with the police baton. "Hello Stan." He said menacingly and swung it as hard as he could, cracked Stan across the temple and knocked him unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, Chapter 8 is up! Thanks again to all the reviewers as every review helps me write a new chapter. I am always excited to write a new chapter for this fan fic, which is why I almost regret to announce that Chapter 9 will conclude the story. I hope that everyone has enjoyed this story as much as I have while writing it. Now, please enjoy and remember to review because it only takes a minute to do so.

**Chapter 8: Kyle**

Stan awoke to a throbbing pain in his head and stomach. His eyes hadn't regained focus and thus everything appeared blurred. Blinking fiercely to acquire his sight, the raven haired boy eventually found his eyes swaying in and out of focus. For a second, Stan thought he was going to faint, but his persistence kept him awake until he realized his position.

Shackles gripped his ankles and allowed him limited movement in his corner. From where he was seated, Stan had a clear view of Cartman. The fat-ass' condition hadn't improved, and Stan had been surprised that he was still alive. Stan feared the worst when he noticed Wendy shackled in the corner opposite of him. Braving a glance, his mouth fell open when he saw Wendy's lifeless body hanging from the exact same shackles that held her when she was still alive. The gaping wound exposed much of her intestines, which dripped with blood and other bodily fluids. Skin and cloth melded where the chainsaw had hacked its way through her body. Stan lowered his eyes to the floor, not able to stand the sight of her mangled body any longer.

Glaring at the floor and hating himself, Stan whispered, "Wendy, I'm sorry I failed you. I tried; I really tried." Tears swelled up in Stan's eyes as he continued, "Ever since we broke up, I haven't been the same. Sure I ignored you and called you a bitch, but I still liked you."

"Kyle?" interrupted Stan's chain of thoughts. When he glanced up, he noticed Cartman stirring on the table.

"Cartman?!" Stan exclaimed, relieved that the fat-ass was still able to speak.

Turning his head slightly, Cartman pierced Stan's eyes with an unnerving stare. "St-Stan, what the hell are you doing here?"

If he hadn't been shackled, Stan probably would have gone up and hugged the fat-ass. "You're alright! Cartman, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so glad to hear your voice. I really am."

"R-Really?" Eric mumbled as his expression slightly lightened.

Stan stared at him gently, "Yes, I guess I am."

"I-I told you Stan never to trust a Jew." Cartman muttered, and somehow managed to grin with that distorted face of his.

Choosing not to respond, Stan immediately changed the subject, "How did you end up here?"

Cartman thought long and hard before responding, "Well, after Kenny left the house, I started walking around . . ."

"_Stupid poor-ass Kenny, he doesn't know what he's missing." Cartman ranted as he dreamily stared at the two mangled bodies of his friends. "Stan killing Kyle was perfect, but I wonder what happened to Stan. It's not like I activated anything when I chained him up. Oh well, Stan was such a fag anyway."_

_Returning to the hallway, Eric decided to return home and get some rest. He hadn't exactly had much time to recover from his traumatizing experience; at least, that was how Eric chose to describe the incident to his mother to prevent him from getting grounded. _

_But before he could reach the stairs, Eric heard a familiar noise emanating from one of the rooms behind him. Turning around quickly, he dashed towards the sound that had captured his attention. _

"_Can it be?" Eric said excitedly as he threw open the door. "IT IS! IT IS!" he yelled ecstatically when he saw a television playing episodes of Terrence and Phillip._

_Plopping down in front of the TV, he lost himself in the program as immature fart jokes flooded his puny little mind. However, hidden from Eric Cartman, a figure rapidly and quietly approached his position. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his neck while the other hand from the attacker forced a cloth over his mouth and nose. Before long, Eric began to feel dizzy and the images on the TV were blurring in and out until he finally lost consciousness. _

"And then I woke up in here. And someone, or should I say Kyle, had ripped off my damn bandages!" Cartman practically yelled, now that he had been riled up.

Stan gaped at Cartman's story, "You-You mean you actually say Kyle do that to you."

"No, but I bet it was him. Stupid rat of a Jew!"

Before Stan could so much as open his mouth, the two heard the basement door swing open. Footsteps became apparent and within seconds, Kyle and Butters had entered the room. Carrying his chainsaw, Butters approached the table at which Cartman sat and apparently waited for Kyle to say something.

"Kyle, what the fuck is going on?" Stan asked, horrified at his best friend's behavior.

Staring him down, Kyle responded, "I'd like to ask you the very same question. While I was off being your best friend, you had somehow put together this complex plot to kill me? What is wrong with you Stan?"

"What?" was the only word Stan could manage to say.

Sighing to himself, Kyle shuffled over to the shelf where the pictures rested. Grabbing the pile, he threw them in Stan's face, scattering the photos around the boy's corner. Picking one up, Stan traced his hand over the photograph unbelievingly and gazed up to Kyle in pure terror.

"Wh-Where . . . did you . . . get these?"

"BUTTERS found them in your room. So don't even try to tell me that Butters was the one who did that to us." Kyle replied in an ominous tone.

"No-no Kyle I didn't! I wouldn't!" he tried to find the words but couldn't come up with anything. The other three boys, with their eyes focused on him, only stared.

Annoyed, Kyle tore the picture from Stan and angrily shouted, "IS THAT or IS THAT not you in the picture strapping Ike to that chair?" Quickly grabbing another photo off the ground, Kyle repeated, "IS THAT or IS THAT NOT you dragging me into that very room, UNCONSCIOUS?"

Eyeing the ground, Stan weakly replied, "no."

"We-Well obviously Stan, it was you since you are in the picture." Butters replied meekly.

Stan didn't respond, instead he only stared at the floor. "I swear I didn't do it Kyle. I would never do anything to hurt you or Ike. You have to believe me."

"Oh yeah, and why should I?"

For the first time in his life, Stan didn't know how to answer his best friend. He stared at Kyle in shock, not knowing what else to do. Giving in, Stan reluctantly whispered, "Fine. Just do to me whatever it was that you came here to do. I've got nothing left."

Butters walked up behind Kyle and placed the chainsaw in his hands, to which Butters received a nervous stare from Kyle. But the nervousness only lasted for a second because when Kyle turned back to face to Stan, he was smiling. "You? I didn't come down here to do anything to you."

Removing his gaze from Stan, Kyle lowered his focus to Cartman. "No Kyle, you can't!" Stan shouted.

Coming to his senses, Eric looked up at Kyle and said, "You filthy Jew, Stan doesn't even have the guts to hurt Ike because of that bitch you call a mom!"

Only ignoring his comments, Kyle flipped the switch on the chainsaw and pulled the cord. A small grunt earthed its way up from the chainsaw but it did not start. Another quick pull and still, the chainsaw refused to start. A small sigh of relief escaped both Cartman and Kyle; much to Stan's surprise.

Taking this opportunity, Cartman berated, "HaHaHaHa, stupid Jew can't even start up a chainsaw!"

Cartman's face quickly turned a new shade of pale when Kyle glared at him. The Jewish boy clutched the cord and pulled it as hard as he could and the chainsaw roared to life. The buzzing sound echoed through the basement as Kyle lifted the machine above his head. Screams of terror and desperate pleading rose through the commotion of the chainsaw, but Kyle blocked them out as his arms quickly lowered the growling monster. Streams of blood surged out of Eric's body as the chainsaw entered his stomach. Foaming at the mouth, Eric attempted a scream but couldn't find the voice to so much as whisper. Sounds of splintering wood grew louder as the chainsaw breached the table. As fast as it had begun, the scene had ended. Kyle removed the chainsaw slowly, his hands shaking violently as he did. Returning the chainsaw to Butters, he left the basement without one word or glance in Stan's direction. Butters remained for only a moment and then retreated back up the stairs with Kyle.

"Kyle . . . what have you done?" burying his head in his hands, Stan cried himself into a deep, and threatening sleep. One of which, he hoped never to awaken from.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, here it is. The chapter to end this fan fic. I truly hope that each and every reader has enjoyed this story as much as I have while writing it. I would also like to extend my thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story because they mean so much to me. Those reviews were motivation for me and helped me with every chapter. I won't rant for too long so I'll close in saying, thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the story. Now please, sit back, read, and if you can, please review. I would love to know what you everyone thinks. Thanks again.

**Disclaimer: Don't own either one.**

**Chapter 9: Stark's Pond**

Tossing and turning, Stan slept uncomfortably for only a couple of hours. His body quivered as he relived each painful moment from the past twenty-four hours in explicit detail. The nauseating sound of the chainsaw when it gouged its way through Catman's stomach, and the sickening smell of both decaying bodies, made Stan turn over in disgust. He awoke from his nightmarish reality when the boy felt a hand tug at his shoulder.

Opening his eyes to the resulting carnage that plagued the room, Stan's stomach rolled over and spilled its contents out his mouth. "Gross Stan!" was the only words that accompanied his vomiting.

After gaining control of his stomach, Stan glanced up to the owner of the arm that clung to his jacket. "Kenny? Why did you come back" he asked in pure shock.

"Dude, you're my friend. I would never leave you." Kenny shrugged as he looked Stan over, "God Stan, you're a mess. Let's get you out of here."

"How are you going to do that? You don't have the keys for these things." Stan said, and weakly pointed to his shackles.

"I' don't know, I guess I'll have to . . ." Kenny glanced down and found the pictures that had been scattered around Stan, "Hey what are these?"

Stan picked up one of the pictures, staring at it in disgust, "THESE are supposed pictures of me putting Kyle and Ike in their trap from the house. They're the reason Kyle hates me. He thinks I'm the one who put him in there."

Kenny picked up one of the pictures and scanned it up and down intuitively, "Dude, this isn't you!"

"I know that, but Kyle . . ." Stan stopped in shock when he realized what Kenny had just said, "What did you say?"

"I said it's not you."

Stan tore the picture from Kenny's hand and searched for any clues that might have led the blonde to that conclusion. "How can you tell?"

Kenny glanced at the picture in Stan's hand and pointed to the hat, "Look, right there in the corner. You can just see some blonde hair sticking out. Last time I checked, Stanley Marsh didn't have blonde hair." Kenny said, and without warning, ripped off Stan's hat, exposing his black hair, "And you still don't!"

Angrily grabbing his hat back, Stan replied, "Alright alright, I get the picture." Looking at the photo again, Stan found exactly what Kenny had been pointing to and quickly grabbed another picture. Sure enough, a speck of blonde could be seen at the corner of the head. "How had I not seen this before? Why hadn't Kyle?"

"Butters probably covered it up with his fingers when he showed them to Kyle or something. I have no idea. Where did were these pictures anyway?"

Stan glanced around the room, and avoided looking at Wendy or Cartman. Finally his eyes rested upon the shelf that Kyle had pulled the pictures from. "Over there, on that shelf." Stan pointed out.

Kenny walked over to it and searched through some other junk that had been lying around. Seemingly pleased with himself, Kenny spun around with a cardboard box.

"Dude, you'll never guess what's in here!" Kenny smiled and tossed the box over to Stan who quickly caught it.

Placing it down, Stan removed the lid and found a familiar set of clothes: a brown jacket, a blue hat with red trim and a red pom-pom; blue jeans, and red mittens. Stan replaced the items back into the box and glanced up at Kenny who seemed fairly proud of himself.

"You know what this means Kenny? It means that I can prove that I never touched Kyle or Ike. Butters disguised himself so he could get a hold of us, because he knew that Kyle and Cartman would never hang out with anyone but me." Suddenly the basement door burst open and the two boys heard the tapping sound of footsteps on the stairs. "Quickly Kenny, you have to hide!" Stan whispered.

Kenny searched the room for a suitable hiding place. The basement hadn't much more in it than what was already there. With the footsteps approaching closer by the minute, the blonde was running out of time. He then noticed a small crawlspace behind the shelf and quickly hid himself in it. Gazing out into the room, Kenny watched as a figure approached Stan. He knew instantly that it was Kyle because no one else wore a green ushanka, unless Butters had a Kyle outfit as well.

Stan gazed up at Kyle's face and clearly saw the hate in his eyes. "Listen Kyle, I know you think I am responsible for Ike's death and all, but believe me I'm not."

"You're full of shit Stan. I've seen the pictures and so have you. So don't pretend that you didn't do it." Kyle retorted.

Stan grabbed a picture off the ground and shoved it in Kyle's face, "TAKE A LOOK! Take a good look and tell me what you see!" Stan shouted, surprising Kyle as he swiftly took the photo.

Staring madly at the photo Stan had forced into his hands, "I see you Stan, shackling my brother to a chair!"

"Look at my hat Kyle and tell me what you see!"

Kyle angrily glanced back at the picture. It was only a moment before Stan realized that Kyle had found the speck of blonde. Ripping off his hat, Stan glared at Kyle with all his rage before starting, "How could you, of all people blame me for something like that?"

Kyle's expression went from pure rage and anger to horror and sadness. Feeling for the floor, Kyle let himself fall onto it as his eyes never left the picture. "There's more." Stan said as he shoved the box into Kyle's lap, "This was on the exact same shelf as those pictures." Looking at Stan, Kyle fearfully dropped his eyes to the box and allowed his them to drift over the contents.

"Stan, I-I; I had no idea." Kyle's lips quivered as he finally met Stan's eyes.

"Kyle, what have you done?" Stan asked expressionless.

The red-head placed his hands over his eyes to hide the tears, "I-I don't know Stan! I thought I was doing the right thing."

"By helping Butters kill Wendy? By killing Cartman? Kyle, Eric may have been a fat-ass, but we still had our times. Remember when we had a sledding race against the girls?"

Kyle sobbed into his open hands as he listened to every painful word that Stan had to say. "I'm sorry Stan. I'm so sorry for not listening to you. I've been a real asshole!" After he had regained control of himself, Kyle looked up to Stan and said, "I know I can never fix this, but I hope you will eventually forgive me as I have forgiven you."

"What do you mean, forgiven me?" Stan asked, confusedly.

A sad smile crossed Kyle's face, "For shooting me. I know you won't be able to forgive me as fast, and I'll understand if you don't want to be friends anymore."

Stan glanced from his shackles and back to Kyle, "If you get me out of here, maybe I'll think about it."

Kyle looked sheepishly at Stan, "Oh right, sure thing." As he started to unlock Stan's shackles, he came to a question and asked, "How did you get that box anyways?"

"I think I can answer that." Kenny said, as he finally revealed himself to Kyle. "So, what do we do now?"

Stan looked from Kyle, and then back to Stan, "We have to get out of here. Then we'll have to find someone who will help us."

"I can get you two out." Kyle said quickly, "but I'll have to take you out one at a time otherwise Butters might see us."

"Alright, Stan you go first. I'll wait here." Kenny replied.

Stan looked at his friend for a moment and deemed it pointless to start an argument. "Okay, but be sure to hide in case Butters would come down here." Stan cautioned to which Kenny nodded his head in agreement and glanced back over at the crawlspace that had successfully hid him once.

Kyle led Stan slowly up the stairs as quietly as possible. Each stair creaked under their feet, which caused an immediate stop at each step to ensure that they were still safe. Reaching the top, Kyle slid the door open just enough to peer out and into the living room. Butters had seated himself on the couch where he was currently watching the television. Kyle signaled for his friend to follow him into the living room. The two crept silently along the back-side of the couch until they had cleared their way to the door.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Butters asked when he heard the door open.

Kyle whirled around just in time to see Butters staring curiously at him. Glancing out the door, he noticed that Stan was already outside, waiting for his next move. "Oh nothing, I was just grabbing some fresh air. It gets stuffy in that basement, what with the smell and all."

"It's after seven, Kyle. Don't you think it's a little late for that?" Butters watched curiously as Kyle swiftly closed the door and walked over to where he was sitting. "You alright Kyle, you look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kyle replied quickly, hoping Butters hadn't caught the nervousness in his voice, but the blonde seemed to buy it as he turned back to his television. "I'm just going to go back downstairs to check on something." Kyle replied and headed back towards the basement when Butters waved him off.

Kyle practically ran down the steps after leaving Butters' sight. "Kenny, you down here yet?"

"Sure I am dude." Kenny replied casually.

Looking around, Kyle discovered Kenny in the corner where Stan had been shackled and was going through the pictures on the floor. "What are you doing, dude?"

"Just looking at some of these pictures. Man, no wonder you thought Butters was Stan; the two look so much alike. But I guess it doesn't help that Butters is wearing the same clothes as Stan."

Kyle's expression saddened when he heard this; he wasn't ready for Kenny to start messing around just yet. Before Kyle could comment though, he heard a loud roar that originated from upstairs.

"What the hell is that?" Kenny asked, as he glanced up towards the ceiling.

"That buzzing sound . . .STAN!!" Kyle shouted. He turned to Kenny, "Butters must have seen Stan outside! I have to go help him; I owe it to him!" With one quick motion, Kyle closed a shackle around one of Kenny's ankles.

"KYLE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Kenny exclaimed angrily.

"Listen Kenny, I can't risk you getting hurt. If you die, then you won't come back to life anymore and I don't want that to happen. I've made things bad enough; I don't want them to get worse. Don't worry, I can fix this." Kyle turned around and ran for the stairs. As soon as he reached them, he turned to Kenny and said, "I'm sorry Kenny, but I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me." With that, Kyle disappeared from the basement.

**Stan**

_Oh my God! What do I do! Where do I go?_ Stan's mind raced faster than his feet carried his body. With each passing step, the humming of the chainsaw grew louder and louder. Not paying attention to where he was going, Stan found himself hurtling over logs and running through thick clumps of grass and weeds. He looked for something, anything that might have given him a clue as to where he was. Suddenly, a sign appeared to his side that read, "Stark's Pond." As Stan continued his run, sweat poured down his face despite the cold air biting at his skin. An unexpected loss of air caused Stan to slow down. _No, not right now! My inhaler, where's my inhaler!_ Stan fiddled around in his pockets as he ran through the brush, desperately trying to find his only lifeline at the moment.

_If Stan thinks he's going to find his inhaler, then he has another thing coming._ Butters thought to himself as he relished in the fact that he had taken the inhaler from Stan the minute the boy had been captured. At this very moment, Butters carried the object in his pants pocket.

_GOD DAMN-IT! Where is it?_ Stan panicked as his search proved a failure when he came up with nothing. His breathing became ragged and soon he would have to stop and attempt to control his breathing.

Meanwhile, Stan hadn't noticed the closing gap between him and Butters. Suddenly, a strange gust of air met his face as he felt himself fall. Stan's mind raced with fear as his body slammed into the cold, wet ground. Agonizing pain swept through his body as he frantically tried to sit up. Stan's eyes widened in horror as he stared down at his legs. His right leg was covered in blood; while his left leg now ended at the knee, and what used to be his lower leg and foot now rested some ten feet away from his body.

Butters glared into Stan's fearful eyes, waiting for him to respond. "P-Please Butters . . ." was all he could manage before his air left him again. Butters noticed this and reached into his pocket and pulled out the inhaler.

"Looking for this?" Butters smiled viciously.

Suddenly another set of footsteps could be heard. Within seconds, Kyle whipped around the sign and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Butters and Stan.

**Kenny**

"GOD DAMN-IT!! SON OF A BITCH!!!" Kenny screamed when he failed at yet another attempt to remove his foot from the shackle. "KYLE YOU FUCKING MORON! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL . . ." Kenny abruptly stopped when he noticed a small silver sparkle out the corner of his eye. Glancing down, Kenny noticed a key that rested up against the wall.

"God I am so retarded. I forgot about Kyle unlocking Stan's shackle." Kenny quickly bent down and grabbed the key. Placing it in the hole, he turned and twisted the key until the shackle broke open. He immediately jumped to his feet and sprinted for the stairs.

"Hold on Stan, I'm coming!" Kenny shouted as he left the basement.

**Stark's Pond**

"B-Butters, what have you done?" Kyle said his mouth wide open in shock.

"W-What do mean? I stopped Stan from escaping us." Butters replied, as he looked at Kyle confusedly.

Kyle glanced over to Stan in horror as he seen Stan gasping for air, "Oh MY GOD! His inhaler, quick where is it?!"

Butters held up the inhaler to which Kyle quickly snatched it and hurried over to Stan. He shoved it into Stan's mouth and injected the medicine. Slowly, Stan's breathing became more regular but only after this did he resume whimpering in pain. Kyle glanced down to see Stan's missing leg and backed away, horrified.

"Butters, you-you . . ." Kyle stuttered, still taking in all of what had just happened.

"I stopped Stan from escaping." Butters replied.

"You cut off his leg . . . You made me kill Ike."

Butters searched for the words to respond. He finally looked up and said, "I did what I had to Kyle. I hope you can understand. I am sorry. Now please Kyle, we must finish Stan or we will get in trouble."

Kyle stepped in front of the quivering Stan. "I can't let you do this Butters. Stan is my best friend."

Stan lifted his head when he heard Kyle say this and replied with a weak smile. When he turned to face Butters, the blonde just stood there and appeared heartbroken, "I-I thought I was your best friend."

"You could never be my best friend. You-You're a monster." Kyle replied as all his anger returned to him.

Butters firmly gripped the chainsaw's handle, "Fine." In one swift motion, Butters flung the chainsaw through Kyle's chest. It violently ripped through Kyle's body and stuck out the boys' back, spraying blood over Stan. Seeing this, Stan screamed in terror, as he watched Kyle's body fall to the ground.

Stan shook his head and tears once again filled his eyes, "No, not again. Not again."

Butters grip on the chainsaw's handle tightened as he approached Stan. He stopped at Stan's feet and lifted the chainsaw high above his head. But before Butters could bring it down, an orange blur knocked the blonde off his feet. Dipping in and out of focus, Stan tried to watch the fight as it happened. He knew Kenny had arrived. Who else could it have been?

The brawl continued as Kenny leapt on Butters and continued beating him fiercely. Butters had no choice but to cover his face as he was not accustomed to such fights. Kenny screamed loudly when he caught a glimpse of Kyle's motionless body out the corner of his eye. And as he threw punches into Butters, Kenny yelled, "THIS IS FOR WENDY! THIS IS FOR CARTMAN! THIS IS FOR STAN!" Kenny grabbed Butters by the collar and pulled him up close to his face, "And this is for Kyle!" And Kenny nailed Butters square in the temple with a head butt.

Somehow, Butters managed to kick Kenny off of him. When he landed, Kenny took one glance at the chainsaw beside him and hungrily lifted it up. Flying to his feet, Kenny's last words to Butters were, "Fuck you Butters," which came out in a low growl. He then sliced at Butters at an angle. The boy fell out of pure shock as his head rolled off its base and into the grass.

Kenny threw the chainsaw to the ground and sprinted over to Stan. "Stan, are you okay? Hold on Stan! I'm going to get you out of here!"

Stan weakly glanced up at Kenny, "It's-it's all my fault. I did it again Kenny. Kyle died because of me."

Kenny looked gently into Stan's eyes and said, "Stan, it's not your fault. It never was and it never will be." Stan took one look at Kenny and began crying. Placing his arm around Stan, Kenny wrapped his friend in a hug and held him there. Never leaving Stan's side, Kenny waited and waited with him until the two boys were found.

_**The End**_


End file.
